


Burning the Chocolate Out

by ROGUEFURY



Series: Twin Stars [3]
Category: DBZ - Fandom, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Adult Content, Chocolate, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Multiple Orgasms, Namekian Biology, Oral Sex, PiccoloxOFC, PiccoloxSofia, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sex and Chocolate, Sexual Namekian, Top Piccolo (Dragon Ball), Vaginal Sex, twin stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROGUEFURY/pseuds/ROGUEFURY
Summary: They can't outrun the tempest, so the twin stars take shelter in a tent in the middle of the sand sea, finding plenty of ways to ride out the storms once a certain delicacy causes burning yearning in Piccolo that only Sofia can quench. One-shot for Twin Stars series.*This is an unabashed, shameless excuse for smut, so you are warned~!*
Relationships: Piccolo/OFC, Piccolo/Sofia - Relationship, PiccoloxOC, PiccoloxOFC - Relationship, PiccoloxSofia - Relationship, Twin Stars - Relationship
Series: Twin Stars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123013
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Burning the Chocolate Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clashing Convergence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945194) by [ROGUEFURY](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROGUEFURY/pseuds/ROGUEFURY). 



> This was meant to be a super shameless, unabashed smut drabble, but it kind of ran away from me and is much longer than a drabble~! This takes place during the 3-year training window before the Androids. What kind of carnal shenanigans do the twin stars get into? Let's just say it involves a delicious, decadent treat... ~~again, shameless excuse for smut~~!
> 
> PS - If you read Clashing Convergence, you might remember some mentions in [Chapter 16](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945194/chapters/72669129) of Piccolo and chocolate. This is the story that elaborates on it.

"Speech" 'Telepathy' _Thought_

The hot desert sands were radiating the absorbed warmth stolen from the punishing sun sitting high in the sky, leaving the strong, gusty winds to feel tepidly cooling against her skin as they flew over the vast, desolate terrain. Her backpack was tightly slung over her shoulders while she gritted against the sand that was kicked up by a violent gust that spun up to spiral upwards at them.

"Ugh! Ok – seriously, we gotta stop," Sofia, protested over at him, earning his grunt and sidelong glance. She saw his eyes were narrowed against the onslaught, but otherwise didn't betray any source of bother. "I cannot fly through this another minute—!"

"You're the one who wanted to come this way," Piccolo groused, slowing in speed to hover in the sky, crossing his arms while his cape whipped about in the brusque air current. "We can just fly higher, if you want—"

The wind was whipping around them, a building pressure that had her dark hair fluctuating around her and smacking into her face. She glanced up; eyes narrowed to tight slits, and sensed an atmospheric shift. The desert below them was scalding while the stratosphere above seemed to be pressing down a cold front, stirring a tempest that no high enough flight pattern could avoid. Piccolo was glancing up now too, shooting his discerning glare about and sensing they were in for a tempestuous storm.

"Dammit… we need to find shelter. A storm is going to hit any minute," he shouted over to her before phasing over and taking her by her forearm to pull her along to glide down closer to the ground. His gaze roved the arid terrain for any kind of natural boundary – sanctuary of a cave or even a crevasse they could use to shield themselves from the imminent squall he could now smell filtering in the air.

Unfortunately, the terrain was a sea of sand as far as his sharp gaze could see, and Sofia tensed in his grip as the sound of deafening thunder boomed in the not-so-far distance. "Piccolo, I feel it coming all around us," she haltingly hissed. "Even if we blasted off high into the sky, I don't think we could outrun it."

"No. We need to find somewhere quick to ride the storm out. We'll be flying blind—" he turned and saw it. The horizon behind them was darkening forebodingly, and it wasn't just from turbulent storm clouds that were engulfing the sky. The undulating haze below the clouds was unmistakable. "Shit. Sandstorm's coming!"

Tugging her down to speed to the ground with him, they landed in the hot sand and sprinted about, trying to find any kind of natural barrier they could use, but were truly adrift with nothing but rippling sand all around.

Sofia spun around, seeing the dark, ominous storm smothering down the expanse of her entire line of sight. "Crap…I'm sorry. I totally thought this would be a shortcut to the oasis," she admonishingly seethed, annoyed with herself.

"We can talk about how bad your idea was later," Piccolo shot laconically as he suddenly made a sweeping gesture with his arms – magically materializing a tall tent pole that staked itself vertically in the sand in a telekinetic flair of his strength, just yards from where he was standing. "Help me with this!"

Instantly rushing over and understanding what he intended, Sofia snapped her fingers and magically forged a bell-shaped tent that was hoisted by the tent pole. It was a thick, sturdy canvas material she was sure would keep sand and wind out, and hoped would be resistant to the dark rain that was swooping down from the opposite horizon line. The sandstorm would hit first, but once it collided with the rain and thunderstorm coming in, she was unsure how the shelter would fair—

"C'mon!" Piccolo grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the tent after he rushed in, then snapped around to seal the flap shut. The wind was now battering it, threatening to peel the fabric between his hands open, so she scurried over and snapped her fingers again, causing the flap to meld into a closed, woven seam, eliminating the chance of any part of the violent elements outside to burst in.

Exhaling, she fell back onto her butt and watched him grunt before lowering into the lotus position across from her. The tent was not tall enough for either of them to walk around freely in, but if they stayed sitting or crouched, they wouldn't come close to touching the top of the sturdy canvas. His shoulder pads and cape were taking up too much space, though, so he huffed and with a deft gesture, the weighted gear disappeared, allowing his broad, muscular shoulders to straighten and his antennae to vacillate from his surly exhale. Taking a moccasin off, he tipped it upside down and poured the sand out from it, nose wrinkling with annoyance as he repeated the task with the other. Placing the footwear aside, he crossed his arms and exhaled noisily through his nose. The inside of the tent was slightly stifling from the arid heat beneath and all around it, but the gusts outside seemed to be easing the dry heat as the cold front pressed down over the terrain.

He was watching her, a slightly goading expression quirking his lips now when she sighed and pulled her backpack off to toss it aside while the wind began to batter beseechingly against the outside of the tent, howling and seething with the waves of sand that were sucked up in its wake. She was busying herself to look around their shelter with a dour pout – anything to not look up and be weighed down by his smug look.

Shaking the sand out of her hair, she crawled onto her hands and knees towards the back of the tent. "How long do you think we'll have to stick it out?" she tentatively asked, not interested in hearing any guff from him.

"I've seen these storms last into late at night without letting up one bit in between," he muttered, tone level as he leaned his forearms over his folded knees, watching her tense. "You might as well get comfortable."

Humming sarcastically at that, she leaned back on her haunches and slapped her palms over her thighs. "Fine, then I'll do just that," she lilted sardonically before snapping her fingers, materializing a plush array of carpets beneath them to keep the radiating heat from the sand beneath the tent out. Then, with another series of snaps, she conjured cushy throw and sitting pillows – including the one that popped into existence beneath his buttocks and almost caused him to teeter sideways.

Grunting, he snapped a snide glance over at her, watching her glibly smile back at him as she plopped down on a pillow before humming serenely, pulling her weighted boots off and placing them to the edge of the carpet along the tent wall before she tossed herself backwards onto the comfy assortment of pillows with a sweet, teasing sigh.

"All of this because you wanted to drag me to another silly oasis getaway."

They had spent most of the day at the bohemian bazaar they'd stumbled onto in their sightseeing. Piccolo had taken her there so she could shop and fawn over all the decorations and keepsakes – a hobby she'd picked up along their travels. She'd gushed about wanting to go spend the night together at the oasis high in the mountains on the opposite end of the sprawling desert. Intrigued, he'd agreed, even letting her set the course rather than take the long way he'd charted previously.

Snapping a perturbed glance across at him, Sofia blew a raspberry at his aloof comment. "You heard Goku: we're going to kick up the training in a week, and _not_ get to sneak off to be on our own until way after we're done with the battle…"

Piccolo heard the pensive edge of her tone, and now internally admonished himself. Of course she'd want to take him to the oasis. They'd found it over 2 years ago – the abandoned, feudal hut that overlooked a series of steaming, soothing hot springs. It was such a secluded spot, much too treacherous to traverse the terrain from the ground, but a perfect hideaway for the twin stars. They'd wondered how anyone had come to build the simple rustic structure to begin with, but after one night during the monsoon season, they'd understood why it'd been abandoned.

The image of Sofia arching in pleasure under him while a howling downpour battered the wooden and thatched structure around them and sprung new leaks in the ceiling from the weather-beaten roof, emblazoned itself in his mind's eye suddenly, causing arousal to simmer low in his gut.

The sound of her sigh snapped him to glance back over at her when she sat up and reached for her discarded backpack. The darkness brought by the sandstorm was coming over the vast sand sea like a heavy, gray shroud, blocking out the sun and starting to cast the inside of the tent in shadow. Rummaging through her collection of capsules, she found the one with the battery-operated lantern, switching it on to bathe the space with a warm light. Setting it aside, she went through the rest of their reserves.

"Want something to drink?" she inquired as she perused through the cooler to catalogue the items within. The wind was roaring outside now, so she looked up at him to see if he'd responded and she just hadn't heard it. She blinked when he started to crawl over towards her, bemused by the look in his hooded gaze and the purposeful set of his jaw. Her pulse skipped in her veins, excitement blooming in her chest and skittering down like quicksilver to her core and blossoming into desire. The power of it dulled her – for a split second.

"Got anything to eat?" he husked when he was close enough to lean in and brush his nose along her temple before lowering to brush his lips against the curve of her cheekbone. "I'm…hungry."

The velvety baritone of his voice was low, thick with suggestion as she glanced up at him through her dark lashes when she tilted her face up towards his. The light from the lantern played across her skin, highlighting her features a golden hue while her crimson eyes glowed a dazzling shade of ruby for him. The column of her throat was stretched, exposing her delicate pulse and the dip of her clavicle for him.

Eyes fluttering as she cleared her throat, she glanced down at the only food she _did_ have stored. "I-the only thing I have here is that dark chocolate I got at the bazaar," she blurted, feeling her cheeks warm under his heavy, imposing gaze. She knew he would wrinkle his nose at the offering and decline it – as he always did, but she held the wrapped delicacy up to him regardless. "Want a piece?"

Huffing his exhale through his nose, Piccolo shrugged, surprising her when he sidled next to her, leaning his weight sidelong on his outstretched arm and settling into a comfortable lounging position as he brushed his powerful fingers over her wrist before taking the offering.

Sofia knew what he was doing now. And dammit – it was turning her on. He knew how to push her buttons, and this lazy, alluring flirtation was his way of goading her into making the first move. Piccolo could easily whisk her into his arms and claim her with his hungry mouth and possessive hands, but instead he wanted to rile her enough to put her in a driven position where she'd initiate sensual contact.

Two could play this game, however.

Shuffling away from him, she adjusted so she could be more comfortable on her knees as she muttered, "Ugh, it's so _hot_ in here. I'm going to get comfy."

Piccolo grunted, pausing in unwrapping the chocolate bar to watch her sit up and peel her shirt top off, revealing the smooth, delicate planes of her back to him before she tossed her hair over her shoulders to cascade down and trail the dip at the small of her back. Then, her hands reached behind the curve of her ribcage to unfasten her bra. Gulping, he watched as the garment was tossed aside before her long, teasing fingers were caressing down her hips to hook and pull down the fitted dark leggings.

"Well? What do you think of the chocolate?" she murmured over her shoulder as she adjusted after pulling the leggings off and tossing them.

Blinking, Piccolo realized he was holding the bar frozen in his grip, which was growing so warm from his rising arousal that the part of the chocolate still wrapped was slightly melty in his gripped fingers. Biting on the inside of his cheek, he let his gaze rove over her bare legs, fixating on the fact that her scant, flimsy underwear was the only thing left clothing her body to his ravenous gaze. Glancing away from her to quickly take a big chomp of the bar, he chewed it experimentally so as to not look like he'd been drooling over her teasing display when she pointedly glanced over her shoulder at him now.

Swallowing, he savored the lingering taste, working his tongue along his palette to clear his mouth of any decadent remnants. Humming, he shot her a searing glance.

"It's…tasty, I suppose," he rumbled, wrapping the rest and handing it to her, trying not to stare openly at the underside of her left breast that wasn't strategically covered by her long dark hair, which she'd fanned in front of her shoulders to shield her modesty, slightly.

Snickering, she watched him with a serene look in her eyes before lowering her lids to bat her lashes and flirtatiously purr, "I wonder what it'd taste like melted on your skin."

Piccolo felt the blush flare hot along his cheeks, creeping up the bridge of his nose as he watched her gaze trace down his body before humming approvingly. The storm outside picked up as finally the thundering of the rain collided with the tempest of the wind and sand that had oppressively shrouded the vast terrain. It almost sounded like they were in the direct center of the clashing gusts and deluge, but aside from it pressing wantonly around the outside of the tent, the twin stars seemed to no longer be paying it any mind.

Breaking off a slim piece of chocolate from the bar, she placed the rest back in the cooler before kicking her socks off and leaning in a similar lounging pose as him, slinking her legs together and letting her long tresses drape over her breasts to only reveal a tease of cleavage to his searing gaze. Purposely, she let the piece of chocolate heat up between her fingers before she raised it to her lips and snapped a bite, licking her lips of the residue that smeared along them before humming around the flavors dancing on her tongue.

Piccolo started to feel warm all over – _nothing new, all considering what she's doing_ – but the odd tingling sensation that was creeping over his senses the way something injected direct to the bloodstream would wash and flare hot across your skin started to pulsate through him now. The strange sensation began to make saliva pool in his mouth, so he swallowed hard and felt his heart begin to palpitate. _What the hell—? Why do I feel so off?_

Shaking his head, he tried to focus more intently on what the arcing, tingling feeling in his gut was when he exhaled a hot breath and looked at Sofia, who was so dedicated to enticing him to buckle and make the first move that she hadn't notice his increasing blush or how his body began to radiate heat. Instead, she locked her eyes on him once she not-so-accidentally let the now-melty bits of her chocolate piece dribble a drop onto her cleavage, where it dripped down the valley of her sternum.

"Oops, I'm just making a mess," she sing sung before popping the remaining piece into her mouth, laving her tongue over her forefinger, cleaning it while she stared dead on at Piccolo. It wasn't until she noticed his panting, half-lidded stare that she furrowed her brows in concern. "Are you ok?"

Piccolo could hear his pulse throbbing in his ears, keenly aware of his beating heart as it thundered against his chest and how his loins began to _burn_ with a need he wasn't sure was natural. His gaze was getting heavy the more his brain began to quiet to the concern he had just a minute ago to instead focus on Sofia's lips, her sinfully lovely mouth. The thought of claiming it with everything desperate in his being seared through him like a fever, and a pang of want that had been knotted in his belly suddenly snapped loose as he registered her question and nodded, but his gaze was honed now on the track the chocolate drip had made between her cleavage.

Before she registered the shift, Piccolo was in front of her, hands clamping around her hips and pulling her forward to press on his spread thighs as he leaned back on his haunches and lowered to lave his warm, purple tongue flat against her sternum and drag it up, licking her clean of the chocolate and earning a surprised gasp from her.

Sofia arched and gripped his broad shoulders, hiccuping in shock at just how hot his skin felt against her touch. Tossing her hair back, she opened her mouth to ask him if he felt ok when Piccolo suddenly pivoted them both backwards before twisting so they would land together on the plush, cozy pillows. Pinned under him now, she yelped and snapped her eyes wide when his fingers hooked around the seam of her underwear that was riding her hip and ripped the garment off, shredding it off her body and tossing the tattered remnants blindly aside before shoving his forearm under her as he bowed his head low to lick a delectable, possessive path down below her navel towards her mons pubis.

Gasping and gripping his forearm, Sofia tossed her head back when Piccolo's mouth latched illicitly over her clit, moaning and twirling the tip of his tongue over the delicate bud before flicking it wantonly. "Oh _god_ -!" she cried out, not understanding the sudden ravenous onslaught, but anchoring herself to the torrid passion he was unleashing with his hungry ministrations.

Piccolo felt heady and drunk, but not impaired at all. He knew what he was doing and _wanted_ to do it all. The uninhibited wave of desire was heavy and beseeching in his system, calling him to action for fear that the overpowering sensation would burn its way out of his skin and leave him a charred husk in the wake of such tenacious urges, and before that happened, he wanted to be buried deep in her cunt and pressed so far home in her that he'd feel his cock strain and pulse with his cum surging free, filling her with the warm fire coiling in his core. _Before that, though…_

"Mmm, I want you to cum for me," he growled against her folds after darting his skilled tongue along her slit, thickly adding, "I want you to cum right on my tongue, Sofia."

Her body shuddered at his declaration, a moan of shock melting into one of gratified awe as his tongue slickened her entrance before pressing into her, delving as deep as it could go while the rest of his mouth groaned against her flesh. The shiver that tugged from deep inside her left her a startled heap, hips bucking against him when his fingers suddenly pressed flush against her clit to rub slow, exquisite circles around it in time with his tongue darting in and out of her tight, quivering slit.

Her reactions were making him painfully throb in the confines of his gi trousers. Piccolo only became dully aware of the slight relief in the tightness across his crotch after he realized he'd absently yanked his sash loose from his waist and shoved his free hand down to free his rock-hard cock. It wasn't until he was stroking himself in time to the delicious fucking of his tongue into her pussy that he realized he was completely mindless in his need.

"Oh god-ohgod-oh-oh- _god_ —!" Sofia began whimpering, feeling the ecstasy blaze up from deep in her core when he pulled his tongue out of her long enough to press the warm, flat of it against her clit, dragging firmly up around it before he pursed his mouth over the bundle, sucking hard on the delicate bud. "Aaaah!" she cried out in overwhelming pleasure, eyes staring wide at the canvas ceiling of the tent while her hearing – slightly deafened by the raging storms outside – finally picked up on the telltale sound of his palm stroking at his cock. The realization he was so turned on and rapacious with his lust for her that he was stroking himself off while he was eating her out was enough to shove her over the cliff to plummet into the raging force of an unrestrained, powerful orgasm, so the feeling of his large, powerful hand gripping her left hip to tilt her pelvis up so he could bury his tongue to spear deeper inside her cunt and growl against her slick skin left her panting and shuddering uncontrollably as her body tensed and quivered while she babbled in a breathy gasp, "Oh _god_ —Picco- _loh_ , I-I-I'm comi—!"

Her spine arched off of the pillows as she moaned, shoulders sinking back into the plushness, whimpering as he continued to fuck her with his tongue as she road the waves of pleasure and felt her sheath fluttering around his ravenous, warm appendage.

Piccolo kept his mouth on her, eyes heavy-lidded as he lapped and savored her warm, slick climax on his tongue, ears burning as they rubbed back and forth along her inner thighs while he registered the feeling of her heels digging into the tops of his shoulder blades as he kept her hips suspended like this in his lascivious grip. When he unlatched his mouth from her pussy and let his tongue lazily drag along her dripping folds, Piccolo realized yet again his other hand was still on his engorged cock, his stroking having turned to squeezing and pumping – as if trying to chase a sinful zing that was coiling incandescently in his groin.

He would've _never_ been so shameless and indecent enough to pleasure himself while giving it so freely to Sofia, and the fact was eclipsed by the sheer, unadulterated frustration that was lancing across his uninhibited and riled senses: his cock was _throbbing_ and his own touch was doing nothing to gratify or get him off.

Sofia was dizzily panting and shivering beneath him, eyes glossy and heavy with pleasure while her breasts rose and fell with her hungry gulps of breath she tried to fill her lungs with. _Oh. My. GOD—that was amazing. I can't-can't even move…_ She mindlessly exalted, spasms of ecstasy still jolting her from the flicks of Piccolo's tongue along her hypersensitive clitoris as he prolonged the scorching bliss that was undulating through her.

She felt her lower back sink down to the pillows and her legs fall open as she continued to pant and slowly recover from a mind-blowing orgasm, so she only dully registered that the storm was thundering and pelting rain violently against the outer confines of their shelter. Her idle observation of the storm was blasted away when her cloudy gaze focused on Piccolo as he slowly prowled over her body. The look in his eyes sent a flutter into her womb before tingling warm delight over her. _What's come over him?!_

Before she could muster the clarity of mind to murmur her question to him, however, Piccolo was bracing a forearm above her head while his other hand gripped her hip and angled her to meet the press of his thighs when they dragged up to nudge her legs even _wider_ before he suddenly pressed his massive, ramrod cock into her still-aching, fluttering sheath.

Eyes snapping wide as a surprised mewl was torn from her, Sofia's body jolted in hypersensitive strain at being penetrated so suddenly without the grace of his usually-gentle pressing inch by considerate inch in to allow her to adjust to the deliciously immense _thick_ of him. Instead, her muscles burned and felt taut at him slamming home, hitting the spot deep inside her that caused her to see stars flash in the backs of her eyes while fire singed deep in her core to tangle a yelp in her chest.

Piccolo moaned, guttural and heated as he rocked his hips back and slammed into her, hitting the spot inside her dead-on again and causing her to dig her fingers into his back. "Oh _fuck_!" he hoarsely growled against her ear. "This feels _so_ much _better_!" Her sheath squeezed deftly around his cock at that and caused her to gasp in surprise, spurring him to rumble from low in his chest, "Burying my cock inside you is _so good_ …feels fucking _heavenly_."

Sofia was beside herself with overwhelmed elation and sensation. She felt stupefied by this carnal, uninhibited sexual Adonis that was pressed so deep inside her that she could feel his pulse – the beating of his heart as it slammed into his sternum and pumped blood to zing through his veins. And his _words_! Piccolo wasn't one to dirty talk much, and the unabashed pride and craving - the _zeal_ in his tone – his raunchy exalting of being sheathed home inside her were tugging at something earthed deep in her core she hadn't been aware of before.

The bruising thrust he slammed into her now didn't allow her to explore that earthed tether further, leaving her clutching at him as she whimpered, "Piccolo!" in a strangled cry, mouth hanging open when he set a pounding pace, hips slamming against her and compressing her clit flush when he ground himself against her pelvis and held there when he clamped his mouth over the muscle that sloped her neck and shoulder.

 _Of fuck, this is wrong, this is wrong—this is…fuck this feels amazing—my cock feels like it's hitting a livewire—Fuuuuck_ — _!_ Piccolo senselessly fixated as he fucked Sofia rough and hard into the pillows, not understanding why his body was exhilarated as every nerve ending sparked with the gratification of pounding his throbbing cock into her tight, warm, _silken_ heaven. _Shit-shit-shit, I don't want to hurt her—_

Sofia was hanging on for dear life, nails digging into his back and legs pushed wide by his knees, kept balanced by his thighs and aligned by his hips as they rocked back and forward into her, driving his cock in and out and slamming his heavy balls to slap against her perineum in time with his powerful thrusts. The building pressure in her lower body was shockingly gratifying – pulling her taut like a rubber band that threatened to be stretched even further by the pulsing cock and the large palm pressing up against the small of her back when he adjusted and bowed over her to hammer _harder_ up into her.

"Oh _fuuuuck_ —!" Piccolo roughly rasped out, sounding wrecked in his pleasure as he kept barreling his thrusts and driving his cock at an expert angle he knew would light Sofia up. Her toes curled and her mouth made a perfect 'oh' as she shouted in licentious ardor, her nails sinking now into his back and lancing excitement to burrow deep at the base of his cock before it blasted unbidden through him. "Your pussy is fucking _amazing_! Fuck-fuck-fuuuuck!"

Before he knew what he was doing, Piccolo was gripping the backs of her thighs and pushing them further apart before anchoring his palms in the backs of her knees as he pounded into her, leaving Sofia to mindlessly whimper and hang onto his wrists as he spread her open and hammered his cock to hit the cluster of nerves deep inside her over and over until her climax scorched through her and seared up her spine. "Aaaa-ah-aaaah _mmm_!" she moaned, her cunt gripping swift and pulling him to bury to the hilt in her as every ridge slickened and flooded exquisite warmth and wetness to drench his cock, dripping messily down his balls and her perineum from his piston-like strokes in and out of her core.

It was too much for his overly heightened nerve endings and the yearning hunger of lust that had taken control of him. Seeing her lose control and cum as hard as she did on his cock blew the dam apart inside him – dulling the roar in his ears as he focused on the sound of her whimpering, "Piccolo-Piccolo-Piccolo!" over and over again as he kept fucking her senseless until he slammed home and hunched over her. He came full-force inside her, shouting a startled, guttural moan after he rooted against her cervix and tensed, his seed surging to fill her until it spilled over. His body suppressed a shudder, clenching hard as he held there against her while she groaned a scintillating noise of bliss. Buzzing, Sofia panted a hum of contentment as she felt his cock pulse while her tight, hungry walls milked him of his orgasm.

"I-I-I—!" Piccolo stuttered tersely, tone thick and gravelly before it became a hoarse whisper. "Sorry—fuck, sorry—!"

Sofia realized she'd been squeezing her eyes shut as she road the overwhelming riptide of pleasure from the tsunami of sensation he'd conjured in her, so when her hearing registered his words, her mind went into autopilot and willed her eyes to snap exhaustedly open to gaze up at his trembling form. He held himself up with an arm propped next to each of her shoulders, face flushed violet, the blush burning from the bridge of his nose, across his cheekbones and even up the pointed ridges of his ears. His eyes were snapped shut as he panted raggedly above her, antennae quaking from his shivers as he tried to regain all forfeited control over his sinfully lusted-over senses.

"Piccolo, look at me," she murmured in a smoky tone. When he struggled to do so, she wrapped her still-quivering legs around his waist and undulated her hips against him, nudging his still-hard cock to jostle against the fluttering hold of her sheath. When he gasped and stared wide-eyed down at her, she continued in a breathy purr, "What are you sorry for?"

Tensing, Piccolo exhaled a stuttering breath. "I…was too _rough_ ," he rasped lowly, fangs peeking behind his panting, parted lips, as he husked, "Couldn't _stop_ —!"

"You didn't _hurt_ me," Sofia cut in, the tired smile beautiful over her flushed features as her crimson eyes glowed preternaturally up at him when she softly murmured, "That was _divine_. I can't get over it…you were so… _wild_!"

Piccolo's blush only deepened as he trembled. "I-I-don't—don't know what is _wrong_ with me. I feel like I'm going to burn up," he croaked, biting his lip as a sudden realization caused another tremor to course up his spine. "Fuck…I'm still _hard_ and I don't know why!"

Sofia caressed the back of her hand over her panting lips, absently making sure she hadn't drooled over herself during the insanely rapturous session of sex, idly licking at her fingertips before recall dawned on her pleasure-addled mind at the sudden taste of chocolate still flavored from the melted piece earlier streaking her digits.

"Oh…oooooooh," she enunciated drunkenly as the light bulb dimly went off in her head. "Ok…so, promise me you _won't_ get mad, but I think I know what happened," she light-headedly prattled, eyes struggling to clear the loopy, sated lust away as she watched him tense and his brow ridges furrow even deeper between his trembling antennae. "Chocolate."

Gaze narrowing as he tried to understand, he repeated in a hoarse deadpan, "Chocolate."

Nodding and causing her tussled dark hair to fan about haphazardly over the pillow under her head, Sofia repeated more keenly, "Chocolate."

Ignoring the dull aching tension at his apex and how silken her cunt was around his still-throbbing shaft, the understanding slowly ebbed across his onyx gaze. _The goddamned chocolate bar, you idiot,_ his sharpening mind berated while the baser, enthralled part of him was trying to understand why chocolate would make him insatiable.

'Ummm…this might be a _bad_ time to point this out, but it's likely that chocolate is just too rich in substances that alter or overly-arouse Namekian receptors in the body. It would be similar to a potent stimulant,' Nail suddenly volunteered now that Piccolo's mind was struggling to clear a path to rational thought. 'In your unique case – being a sexual being now – I guess chocolate is an…aphrodisiac?'

Zoning out the tempestuous rumble of thunder and the crackle of lighting from outside the tent as rain continued to batter the thick, resistant canvas, Piccolo bowed his head in exasperated shame while Sofia watched him internally war with the realization and tried desperately not to giggle. 'Why…the fuck…have you never _mentioned_ that?!' he barked furiously at his counterpart.

'Why would I? I never had chocolate – not something we had on Namek. There's a reason we _only_ consumed water enriched with enzymes, Piccolo. The _closest_ thing that comes to this kind of stimulant we'd have partaken in would've been the ajisa plant's fruit juice, which I only had once when I was young. You're the only Namekian I've encountered who eats food—'

'Just…' Piccolo began to gruffly warn, before huffing when Sofia caressed his heated features soothingly, stirring him to open his eyes and look down at her in bashful irritation. 'Just do me a favor and _never_ let me have chocolate ever again!'

'…I don't see why that would be necessary. Sofia looks quite pleased with the results—' Nail's quip was cut short by Piccolo figuratively shoving him away to the back of his mind with a surly growl.

"…I'm never eating chocolate _again_ , Sofia," he groused, pointedly looking down at her and trying to hold the resolute look in his eyes, but finding it waning when she sighed and smiled serenely up at him.

"What're we going to do in the meantime, babe," she murmured provocatively, lashes fanning out against her cheeks when she innocently blinked up at him. "We're stuck here in this storm. Nowhere to go…" she offered while she caressed her fingertips teasingly up his arms. "We might as well _enjoy_ burning the chocolate out of your system."

Piccolo hummed, her touch causing shivers to tickle down his body and settle in the hot tangle of lust that was still pulsing in his belly and flaring out. He was still nestled inside her, cock twitching as her floor muscles clenched around him. The affection in her post-coital radiant features sent hot, impatient desire through him, but be bit his lip and leaned back, reining himself in stubbornly.

"W-wait. I need to…calm down," he groused, tone pained as he eased out of her addictive heat and earned a breathy sound of disappointment from her as she arched and unfurled her legs from around his waist. Piccolo's gaze zeroed in on her delicate flesh as his cock no longer filling her allowed their commingled essence to spill from her slit, dripping thickly in his wake and causing her to shiver under his stare and the sinful sensation. "Fuck…" he groaned, feeling high on the wave of pride and lewd salaciousness that hammered through him at the sight. "M-maybe if I drink something it'll take the edge off," was his gravelly pant as he fell back on his haunches to distractedly reach the cooler for the canteen she always carried for him.

The storm was a shuddering presence all around the circumference of the tent, but it did not even register to the twin stars. The desert could've exploded for all they knew. Instead, the dull roar of the battering gusts, sand and rain was merely an ambient series of acoustics to accompany the thrumming of their pulses and the filtering of their still recovering, staccato breaths.

Sofia continued to regain her senses, feeling spent, but eager to bask in more carnal delight, eyes glowing in the dimly lit space as she lulled her head to the side. She watched him fumble over to the cooler in the corner, smiling when he realized his gi trousers were still tangled at his ankles before kicking them off with a grunt so he could loom over the cooler unimpeded. When he lifted the canteen to his lips and chugged at the cool liquid greedily and caused water to drip from his lips and trickle down his chin to pool in his clavicle before sliding down the contour of the narrow valley of his pectoral muscles, Sofia couldn't help think that he looked like a god before her – in all his naked, powerful glory.

His skin was lit a warm emerald under the glow of the lantern – pink patches and red seams vivid under the light. The droplets of water had trailed down the center of his torso traced along the dips of his abs before catching in the red seam of his inguinal and separating into dual droplets that careened down his groin to plummet along the sides of his throbbing, ramrod erection. His cock – _I can't get over how thick and big it gets_ – was hard and pulsing, bobbing slightly with his gulps and looking _divine_ to her under the scant warmth of the lantern's light. Slickened by their fluids, it glistened, rouged a darker shade of emerald and flushed at the head from the violet blush that was distinctive to his physiology. It turned her on to see him so hard and throbbing, made her core tingle and heat at the prospect of being split open by the glorious, thick flesh again.

Gasping in relief after drinking his fill, Piccolo realized he was being rude to not offer her some as well – _she's probably just as thirsty as m—_

When he looked up to do just that, his entire body tensed and his cock actually jumped to keener attention at the exquisitely sinful way Sofia had settled herself before him.

Lying on her belly, she stretched her muscles like a nubile minx, tossing her tussled dark mane over a shoulder so she could look over at him before slinking her legs up to prop her knees and bend provocatively at the waist. Arching her back and rolling her shoulders as she settled onto all fours over the plush pillows, Sofia sighed heatedly before lifting her hips up so he could see her tight, glistening entrance nestled below her supple ass. It was a wanton, enticing invitation that shone in her glowing crimson gaze as she shivered under his lust-heated stare.

"Piccolo," she murmured, smoky plea compounded by a suggestive buck of her hips as she breathed, "I want you to fuck me as hard as you want, for as long as you want."

He dropped the canteen into the cooler, splashing a stream of water up over himself before he blindly snapped the spout shut and abandoned whatever he'd been doing that he'd _insanely_ thought was more important than the magnificent offering before him.

Her thighs were slick, streaked with his cum as the thick fluid still dripped from her heavenly sheath. His fingers spread the cooled ejaculate along her warm skin after he'd prowled over to join her. Excited tremors danced up her spine at his touch, breath hiccuping in her chest in excitement.

Leaning back along his shins, he watched her whimper as he pressed dense, strong fingers into her pussy from behind, seeing as with every pump in and out of his digits, more of his cum squelched free, her cunt yielding – drenching for more of him.

Sofia bit down on a moan when his slickened fingers curved lower to rub at her clit, face burning with a blush at how salacious she felt. He was taking his time – which she hadn't expected him to – and was priming her with delicious foreplay before mounting her – before claiming her from behind.

"Mmm, Piccolo—" she began, gasping when he pressed his fingers flush against her clit as he dipped down to lick a path along the line of her spine before his free hand buried into the back of her hair and tugged. "Ah!" she inhaled sharply when his hand slipped from between her thighs from behind to curve around to her front before he slotted his fingers to cup and rub at her pussy, pads of his fore and middle fingers pressing against the pulsing bundle before flicking them over her clit as he pressed his cock to drag against her warm slick folds from behind.

"I'm going to take my time," he rumbled against her ear as he loosened his grip on her hair after kissing the top of her shoulder. When she whined in response and ground against his teasing cock between her legs, he growled, "Your tight, eager little pussy's gonna get pounded even _harder_ for your teasing—"

"Teasing?" she hiccuped in an innocently chimed tone, eyes hooded provocatively at him when she stretched her neck out to reach up and steal a kiss, but he chuckled and pressed his fingers to drag slow, burning circles over her clit. "Nnngh-mmm," she whimpered, biting her lip when he leaned back and bucked his hips against her ass to rub his throbbing, heavy cock along her cleft as some kind of illicit punishment.

" _Yes_ ," he growled. "Teasing me—getting on all fours," he headily rumbled, rutting against her as he hissed, "Asking to be _fucked_ like that—"

Sofia made a soft, excited noise in the back of her throat before exhaling with pent up thrill, "I _want_ you to fuck me." When he groaned and ground his cock against her ass more in response, she purred with seductive ferociousness, "I _demand_ that you _fuck_ me, Piccolo."

His breath shuddered in his chest at the command, causing thrilling – exhilaratingly hot _yearning_ to ignite in his core as he bit his lip and growled, hands gripping her hips with bruising possessiveness as his features burned from his blush. Doing as he was told, he suddenly pressed his cock into her tight, tensing entrance before shoving hard all the way to the hilt, tearing a gasp from Sofia as she bucked forward and almost lost purchase over the pillow her hands were gripping and sliding precariously onto her elbows with the next deep, powerful thrust.

Eyes widening as he barreled his hips against her from behind, Sofia unabashedly groaned in rhythm to his hard, deft pumps in and out of her shuddering sheath. "Ah-ah-ah-ah!" He was literally fucking her breathless, and she couldn't help arch until she was bowed against the pillows she was pressing down into for purchase, lips parted as she keened against every slam of his cock into her.

"Am-am I-being too rough?" Piccolo hoarsely grunted, not letting up in his pace, but squeezing her hips affectionately as his brow furrowed from the effort to pay attention. "—Mm, don't-don't want to hurt you—"

"Ah-ah—n-nngth-no-no! Don't stop, oh god—don't stop," she panted, bucking back against his pounding hips and whimpering _deliciously_ for him before crying out, "Please—fuck me _harder_ —!"

"Oh _fuuuck_ —!" Piccolo moaned low at that, his velvety baritone sounding roughened and sinful as he growled, "You're driving me _crazy_ —talking like that, f-fuck," he suddenly crowded her from behind, pressing against her back as he slammed full-force into her, earning a shuddering cry of excitement from Sofia. "This what you want?" he husked in her ear as he gripped her shoulder and mounted her, leaving her to balance between the straining gravity weighing her arms to stay up on all fours and his heavy, hard body grinding over her from behind with every punishingly _rapturous_ pounding of his cock into her yielding cunt _._ "Tell me," he growled with a particularly thundering thrust. "Tell-tell me this is what you want."

Sofia was mindlessly riding the onslaught of his passionate dominion over her, and it was leaving her unabashedly elated in her senseless purring responses. "Yes! Don't stop-don'tstop-don'tstop!" Her pleas melted into rambling exaltations. "Oh god-ohgod-oh _god_ —fuckme-fuckme-fuckme _so good_ —Nnngh! Oh _god_!" Piccolo had been quickening his pace with every babbled, warbling plea she keened, but when his fingers began to rub at her throbbing clit while he rutted deep and thrust to slam into the aching cluster of nerves in her core over and over again, Sofia buckled under him and in his arms with a frenzied cry, desperately whimpering, "Right-there—oh GOD right _there_! Aaaah-ah! Piccolo, I'm c-close-so _close_ —!"

He didn't let up in his wanton blitzing of her body, fingers pressing and rubbing her clit in tight circles while he bucked against the quaking, clenching muscles of her silken sheath, feeling them clamp down _exquisitely_ , imploringly around him and crying out, "Oh _GOD_ , yes!" just as she climaxed warm and fierce, flooding his throbbing cock with her ecstasy as she shouted and shuddered into sobbing sounds of bliss.

Going slack under him, Sofia quivered in sated stupor, face turning against the pillow her cheek was pressed against and realizing dully he'd tensed over her. His cock was pulsing inside her, but he'd tensed in his thrusting as he loomed bowed over her, shuddering as her sheath stroked and _begged_ for his orgasm. Drunkenly, she wrapped her hand around his thick red-seamed wrist, squeezing it before tugging his hand to her so she could nip at the inner rim of his forefinger and thumb.

"Oh fuck—" Piccolo gritted between clenched jaw. "G-gonna cum if you do that—" he hoarsely moaned before she took his fore and middle fingers into her mouth, sucking them clean. "Sh-shit—!" he began when she moaned around the digits and earned several experimental thrusts against the undulating heat that now squeezed possessively around his throbbing cock. "You—mmm, so damned _hot_!"

'Cum inside me, Piccolo,' her telepathic, breathy murmur was smoky and encouraging. 'Please, I want you to _fill_ me with your cum—'

Coupled with her sucking the fingers he'd used to prime her earlier and the feeling of her fangs coming dangerously close to piercing the thick skin of his fingers, Piccolo lost all control, managing fitful, brusque thrusts into her pliant, yearning sheath before he pressed his forehead against the back of her neck and shouted his climax, gasping and groaning as he came so hard and so soon after another mind-blowing orgasm that all sense shuddered out of him.

The power of the orgasm swept over his mind and left him dazed to his surroundings, all awareness receding from him for a split moment until washing over him like a warm tide.

Coming down from the high and realizing he was pressed over her now, face buried against her neck and nuzzling her skin while Sofia was nestled boneless and sated under him, Piccolo hummed in contentment. His arms had folded under her to clutch her to his body, his cock still rooted inside her while his thighs still kept her legs open – knees having given out after he'd come undone and crumpled over her.

Sofia relished how he was flooding her senses – taste, touch, scent, hearing, and seeing – _being_ with him, enveloped by him, while she regained her senses. Her heart felt like it swelled her entire ribcage while her body felt like glowing embers were nestled deep, radiating soothing warmth outward.

They remained like that for a fleeting eternity while the sounds of the storm slowly ebbed back into awareness around them. It was dark, the lantern having kept the din in the tent at bay, but the tempest outside held dominion on the world beyond their shelter. The twin stars couldn't be bothered to think about it.

He stirred against her, lips trailing soothingly along her jaw as she adjusted under him to glance sidelong with hooded mirth at his beguiling stare. "Mmm, I…can't even move," she murmured in a silly musing, crimson eyes glowing at him.

Huffing the deep exhale in his chest through his nose, he nuzzled her affectionately. "You're a filthy, wicked, _sexy_ , mind- _blowing_ fuck, you know that?" he growled warmly, pressing his flushed cheek to hers when she sighed coolly at that.

"You fucked me so senseless, I can't think of anything witty to reply," she honestly pined, resting her head on the pillow and sighing wistfully.

Piccolo felt a scalding sense of pride settle in his chest at that. Pulling out of her addictive warmth to roll onto his back and lay next to her, he couldn't suppress the lopsided smirk that quirked his boyish lips. He felt like an indecent, raunchy mess just lying on his back and staring tiredly up at the tent ceiling, arms bent at the elbows and tossed at the sides of his head, legs splayed out. His body temperature was cooling – _finally_ – and the ravenous tingling that had earthed in his gut before lacing and lancing throughout him was now a dulled thrum. The tickle of pleasure was still reverberating soothingly over his sex-soaked senses. _That felt fucking great_ —

"Do you feel better?"

Glancing lazily over at her, Piccolo hummed noncommittally, antennae vacillating slightly. His gaze softened as he took her in. She was still on her tummy, her dark hair was tossed over her shoulder so her head could be propped up by one of the less disheveled pillows, arms folded around it so she could lounge more comfortably in her sensual repose. Begrudgingly prying his gaze away from her beautiful form to scan down his body, he huffed and tossed his head back on the pillow he was lounging on.

"I don't feel as insanely… _horny_ , no, but…" he paused, flicking his gaze meekly over at her before blushing. "It's still fucking _hard_."

Blinking the lazy content stare away to glance curiously down at his body, she saw how indeed, his erection was still standing at attention – now twitching minutely under her gaze. _Oh wow…_ she thought, appreciatively tilting her head as she stared back up to smile alluringly at him. "I have never been more happy to have a healing factor, ever," she quipped in a breathy tone, giggling when he looked floored, a split between proud and bemused. "I meant what I said, you know."

Squinting in thought, Piccolo tried to clear the carnal haze of his recollections. "You said a _lot_ of hot things—" he drawled tentatively.

"I said," she began, adjusting to lounge on her side to face him better, arm draping over the hourglass curve of her waist to caress her fingers along the slope of her thigh and inhaling a calming breath that caused her tear drop breasts to rise and fall to his riveted gaze. His eyes lingered on her taut, dusky rouged nipples while his mouth watered with the thought licking and pursing over the delicate flesh. Clearing her throat softly, Piccolo blinked his gaze back up to hers. "I'd said that I wanted you to fuck me as hard as you wanted…for as _long_ as you wanted," she continued finally; murmur a smoky suggestion while her gaze appraised him sensually as she rubbed her thighs together.

 _Oh Kami—_ Piccolo internally groaned, her words making desire spike beseechingly down to his cock while a shiver went through him. "You…are _insatiable_!" he growled, huffing as he sat up on an elbow and gazed at her with starved want burning in his eyes. "You're fucking _wrecking_ me," he husked as he sidled to press flush against her before lowering his lips to hers, kissing her reverently while he dragged his thumb over her peaked, firm nipple.

She hummed into his mouth, rubbing her tongue against his when he deepened the kiss. Pulling back to catch their breaths, Sofia smiled at his surly grunt at having her hand trail achingly slow along his broad pectorals before caressing teasingly down his torso. "I'm the one getting pounded, and _you're_ wrecked?" she whispered, the humor warm in her tone as she let her fingertips linger and trace the seam below his abs. "But…I will admit to being _completely_ insatiable for you," she murmured against his lips, caressing feather light touches along his shaft now, earning a sound of approval from him. "I could stay here forever with you," she sighed, tilting her head slightly to his nuzzling, dragging kisses along her jaw and down her throat.

"Hmm, well as long as the storm and this fucking hard-on persist, you're stuck with me," he rumbled, the edge of his baritone acerbic, but the smile in his eyes charming as he adjusted to frame her under him and lowered to caress her delicate features with kisses while she stretched out in delight under him and circled her arms around him to rub his back. "So much for the oasis," he laconically drawled, kissing her temple.

"As long as I'm with you, anywhere is an oasis," Sofia mused, eyes glowing affectionately up at him as she leaned up and kissed him on his slightly flushed cheek.

"Feh, even here?" he pointedly purred, smirking down at her while his hand trailed the same teasing path on her shivering form she had on his, only his fingers settled to possessively caress her drenched, silken folds.

Sighing and arching into his touch, Sofia breathed passionately, " _Especially_ here!"

Smirking, Piccolo rubbed his fingers along her delectable, slickened entrance, curve of his palm slotting against her clit and rubbing hot pleasure there while enjoying watching her squirm and pant with arousal. "Good," he offered against her lips before adding in a growl, "I intend to keep you hot and _wet_ while we're here."

Making a sound of enticed approval, her cheeks burned from feeling depraved in her enjoyment at how his fingers were plunging in and out of her, causing sucking sounds from pumping and forcing his cum to spill from her. The look in his eyes was smug, clearly his way of compounding his statement and showing he enjoyed what he was doing as well – satisfied even, in how it was setting her arousal aflame.

Biting back a moan, Sofia stared hungrily into his eyes and hitched between tense lips, "And _I'm_ insatiable?"

Antennae trailing across her skin when he lowered to kiss her, Piccolo grunted sarcastically before wrapping her hand around his slick, warm cock. "Yeah, you are, and so is _this_ , so… it might be due time for you to ride me until you cum on my cock," he growled daringly, tone suave but with a lustful edge, fingers tightening around hers in time with the digits he now possessively plunged deeper into her yielding cunt before curving up.

Sofia curled her fingers deftly around his cock and stroked as he kept flicking his fingers up to press against her g-spot, leaving her to whimper in excitement while he groaned at her touch squeezing possessively around him.

"Piccolo," she hiccuped. "P-promise me…"

Humming against her, he rumbled scintillatingly, "Anything."

Suddenly being pushed flush onto his back so she could hurriedly straddle his hips and grind his cock against her tingling, aching pussy, Sofia purred seductively, "Promise me you'll let me feed you chocolate _way_ more often!" before she sunk down on his ramrod cock, burying it to the hilt before moaning and clenching her walls around it with gusto.

Piccolo's head rolled back on the pillow at that, an exquisitely lascivious proposition married with the addictive petition of her heavenly sheath clutching and squeezing him possessively proving to be too much, leaving him earthed in the sensation of unadulterated, wanton pleasure. "Fuck— _yes_! Yes!" he groaned unabashedly, mindless and whipped and uncaring at all as she rode his cock with abandon while be held onto her hips and let her set the pace, savoring when she bucked down hard on his lap and plunged him so _deep_ at this angle. "Oh, fuck _me_ , yes!"

While the twin stars got lost in another raucous session of uninhibited coupling, the storm continued to rage outside well into the night. When the far-flung morning rays crept up from the horizon line over the settled sea of sand, dawn's early rays bled over the arid terrain, caressing along the outline of the tent, where the next morning, not a bit of chocolate remained left within as the twin stars slept, completely passed out in each other's arms, peaceful in the comfort of their unconventional oasis. Only the sands whispered about, jealous and longing.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please consider leaving a review and sharing your positive, constructive feedback. I would be eternally grateful to receive reader's comments.  
>  **As most, I'm on[tumblr](https://furious-rogue-stuff.tumblr.com/), so come say hello, or [ask me](https://furious-rogue-stuff.tumblr.com/ask) something. Q&A fun is fun.**


End file.
